Till the Sun Come Up
by blackindigocat
Summary: Highschool AU. An Amethyst, Vidalia and Greg party don't end till the sun come up, but that was never necessarily a good thing. After a school party goes dreadfully wrong for Amethyst, she finds friendship in Pearl allwhile struggling with some pent of feelings she fears are unreturned.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, you all may no me as being the author of "Rose Resurrected" I'm still working on that so don't worry. However after watching Onion Friend and dealing with my Pearlmethyst obsession I decided upon this story, I hope you all enjoy it. I will warn you, my updates will not be regular they will most likely come at very random times so don't expect a new chapter every day or even week especially since I am going on a few vacations this summer.**

 **Highschool AU. An Amethyst, Vidalia and Greg party don't end till the sun come up, but that was never necessarily a good thing. After a school party goes dreadfully wrong for Amethyst, she finds friendship in Pearl all the while struggling with some pent of feelings she fears are unreturned.**

* * *

Amethyst loved parties. Especially Amethyst and Vidalia parties, those went on to the sun came up, or at least that was how she described them. The two had been granted permission to rent the gymnasium at their high school, Crystal High. Amethyst and Vidalia had invited all the students including the bookworm Pearl who they doubted would show due to her introverted tendancies. So Amethyst was only shocked when Pearl strode into the gymnasium at 7 pm that evening. Her strawberry blond hair was tied back in a bun and she wore a pale blue strapless dress that reached her knees. Amethyst greeted her with a compliment, "P, you look stunning."

Pearl gave a light laugh, "Takes one to know one." She said glancing at Amethyst's outfit; a denim skirt and a light purple top, causing Amethyst to blush, "Is Rose here? "

Amethyst nodded her head and gestured toward the right of the gymnasium, "She's over there with Greg." Which indeed Rose was holding Greg's hand as she leaned down to kiss him. Pearl frowned before rushing over in that direction to oggle over Rose as usual. Amethyst headed over to the snack table and poured herself some punch drinking it quickly. Vidalia, was in the corner alternating with making out with Marty, (her on again off again boyfriend) and chugging a bottle of alcohol she had brought. "It's time to play spin the bottle!" Vidalia yowled as she raised her empty beer bottle into the air. The majority of the party cheered in approval. Vidalia placed the empty bottle in the center of the room and ushered people to form a circle around it. In the circle was Greg and Rose, who were holding hands, Marty, Garnet, Lapis Lazuli who was held down by Jasper and Peridot and to everyone's surprise Pearl. _She probably just wants to kiss Rose,_ Amethyst thought to herself. Amethyst stood on the sidelines, a cup of punch in her hands. Vidalia waved her over, "Hey Amethyst come join us!"

Amethyst took another sip from the punch and nodded her head joining the circle next to Pearl. First Vidalia spun the bottle it hit Greg and the two leaned in for a quick kiss that the circle cheered to. This went on for a while, more undesired pairings locking lips for mere seconds and the bottle moving to it's next target. The bottle soon arrived at Pearl as Amethyst watched curiously about who she would be chuckling about Pearl, the book worm who she was pretty sure had never been kissed, having to kiss. What she didn't expect was that the bottle would land on her. Pearl leaned in and kissed Amethyst while the purple gem was frozen in place. Once Pearl pulled away, Amethyst stood up and walked away grabbing her cup of punch "Ammy come back!" Vidalia said as she rolled the bottle to Amethyst.

Amethyst kicked the bottle back to Vidalia before replying, "I don't feel like it." and gloomy strolling back to the bar, it was then that Marty rushed towards her dumping the rest of his punch on her head, "Loser." He muttered under his breath. Amethyst cringed when she felt the warm punch drip down her body. But she kept on walking away from the circle, from the distance she heard the sound of a slap, it was likely Vidalia slapping Marty as usual but within that same instance she heard a moan from Vidalia she turned around to witness Vidalia making out with Marty again, yup she was drunk. Amethyst tried to ignore them rushing away from the circle and sitting the corner of the gymnasium as she buried her head in her hands. She covered both her eyes with her hair and began to cry softly.

Bolting away from the circle was Pearl, after all the commotion she didn't feel the most welcome or comfortable anyway. "Amethyst!" She called as she searched the room. Pearl put her hands to her mouth and sniffled, _It's my fault she's upset, I shouldn't have kissed her during that game_. Pearl then finally found Amethyst, the purple gem was curled up in a ball, head in hands. Pearl slowly walked over to Amethyst and sat down next to her. "What?" Amethyst replied refusing to look at Pearl.

"I'm so stupid." Pearl replied quickly.

"You're not stupid, I'm the stupid one." Amethyst replied peering up from her hands.

Pearl wrapped an arm around Amethyst's shoulder, "Let's make a deal then, how about neither of us are stupid." Amethyst quickly nodded her head as tears streamed down her cheeks, "I'm sorry." Pearl said, "I really shouldn't have kissed you."

Amethyst continued to cry, "I just wanted to be cool."

Pearl gave Amethyst a look, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, look at them Greg, Marty and Vidalia, being like them, part of their group was always my aspiration." Amethyst took a deep breath, "I'm such a loser..."

"No, Amethyst, you're not a loser. Do you know how jealous of you I am? You get to talk with the beautiful Rose Quartz, she' so gorgeous and nice, I don't think she knows who I even am though." Pearl lamented before finishing consoling Amethyst "You have friends, you aren't a nerd who no one likes, like me."

"As if they're my friends, they treat me like a child." Amethyst retorted crying some more.

Pearl bit her lip, "Amethyst," Pearl started quietly. "What if you became my friend?" Pearl asked quickly as she brought herself closer to the purple gem.

For the second time that evening Amethyst actually smiled taking Pearl's hand in her own and replying, "Yeah, I'd really like that."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Look I actually managed to do a regular update for once in my life xD. I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter of this series, I have no idea how long it will be btu I now present you the second chapter! I hope you enjoy and please remember to give me reviews if you have any ideas, especially since I am writing this story as a write it, I haven't fully structured the plot I simply have a vague idea of how it will play out. Anyway enough of my babbling, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

When she woke up on Monday morning Amethyst was dreading nothing more than going to school. She was sure that Marty, Vidalia and Greg had no interest in her now since she'd chickened out of a game of spin the bottle. A small glimmer of hope entered her heart when she felt her phone vibrate, a text from Pearl. Ah yes did she not explain, after deciding to be Pearl's friend Amethyst and Pearl left the party and the two agreed to always support each other, thus having each others phone numbers. Amethyst excitedly unlocked her phone and read the text, "Hey, you want to walk to school together?" It read. Amethyst smiled as she quickly changed out of her pajamas before glancing at her clock, 7:45 she had to hustle. She quickly texted Pearl back with "Sure." She rushed into the kitchen of her house to make some breakfast, her parents had already left for work. Amethyst buttered some toast and ate it before grabbing her bag and rushing outside. She waited for a while before Pearl showed up, she was walking head in a book and Amethyst had to run up to her and boop her nose to get her attention. At first Pearl didn't seem happy, "Amethyst!" She scowled balling her fists.

Amethyst laughed before booping Pearl's nose again, "You have such a bird nose P." and then she chuckled again, "I'm sure Rose will love that!" Amethyst added when she saw Rose and Greg ahead of them.

Pearl blushed furiously and jabbed Amethyst with a finger, "Come on let's go." She replied rushing ahead to where Greg and Rose were. Amethyst sighed and followed her friend. Greg was the first to notice, "Amethyst we haven't seen you since the party!" He expressed with concern.

"Nice to see you to Greg." Amethyst replied rolling her eyes.

"Vidalia and Marty are not happy with you, they even hooked up over it."

Amethyst gave a disgusted face, "TMI!" She shouted at Greg, then her voice became sullen, "Don't remind me…" Amethyst quickly ended her conversation with Greg and went off to find Pearl hopelessly flirting with Rose. Amethyst snagged Pearl's arm and dragged her away from Rose and Pearl flusteredly tried to say goodbye to Rose. They soon arrived at Crystal High, the school was bustling with people as usual. Pearl seemed a little nervous about the crowd, "What's your first class P?" Amethyst asked.

"Literature and English." Pearl responded quickly, "You?"

Amethyst smiled, "Well look at that, we both have Literature and English." Amethyst replied with a laugh, "There's no way Vidalia and Marty will let me sit with them."

Pearl smiled with excitement, "You could sit with me, I never get to sit with anyone."

Amethyst laughed, "Didn't Rose sit with you the other day?"

"That was only cause she felt bad for me…" Pearl replied sullenly, "Come on let's get to class." She replied grabbing Amethyst's hand. They sat down at a small table in the middle of the room. Amethyst did not bother to listen to what her teacher was saying, she could mooch off of Pearl later. She simply found herself admiring Pearl, how dedicated and persistent she was in class. It was unfortunate though when her teacher noticed how distracted Amethyst was and asked her a question. "Amethyst," her teacher posed, "What was the theme of the play Macbeth?" Amethyst froze as the class turned to stare at her and she swallowed back. She felt a tap on her shoulder from Pearl and saw a small note laid out in front of her, Amethyst cleared her throat "The theme of the play was that ambition is consuming." Amethyst answered trying to act confident.

Her teacher nodded and smiled, "Very good Amethyst, I didn't know you were paying attention."

Amethyst smiled and tried to be polite back, "I wouldn't doubt me ms."

* * *

The rest of the class went on that way the same way there teacher asked students questions, Pearl raised her hand for most of them but to her disappointment, the overachiever was never picked as she muttered the correct answer under her breath. But Pearl on other parts was lucky, the teacher seemed to have a knack for picking Amethyst so everytime she did Pearl slipped her the answer which Amethyst would state proudly before flashing a smile to Pearl. The lesson went on for another hour before their teacher announced a final project, "Class," She began, "You will working with a partner on a project about Macbeth outlining the themes in anyway you'd like, you could write a song." With that Pearl caught Greg giving Rose Quartz a huge smile and she scowled, "a play, just anything to creatively convey the theme, it'll be due in two weeks time." Pearl's hand shot into the air as she began to chant her teachers name, "Oh oh Ms. Evens!" Pearl replied excitedly.

Her teacher sighed rolling her eyes, "No Pearl you may not work alone." She replied monotonically.

"That's not what I was gonna ask." Pearl replied with a grunt but then her voice perked up again, "I'd like to pick my partner first."

Ms. Evens smiled at Pearl, "My my, never did I expect you to want a partner none the less want to pick first, go ahead!"

Pearl grinned, "My partner will be Amethyst."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey lovely readers! I was able to upload this chapter tonight luckily but I have an announcement, I'm going on a trip for the next five days, that means that I will not be able to upload any new chapters onto for the next few days, I will still be writing on my trip so if your lucky when I come back you may get a few new chapters! Anyway I hope you enjoy chapter 3**

* * *

"M-me?!" Amethyst asked, there seemed to be excitement in her voice.

Pearl laughed "Are you really that surprised?"

Ms. Evens interrupted, "Is that alright with you Amethyst?" She asked holding a clipboard and pen.

Amethyst smiled, "Yeah, it's awesome."

The day went on as Pearl endured more classes, she was excited for the end of the day mostly, Amethyst was coming over so they could work on their project. Her last class of that day was science where she sat next to Lapis Lazuli, who despite Jasper and Peridot, her two controlling "friends" opinions on Pearl, Lapis was rather polite. The class ended when Pearl got her quiz back with a grin when she saw her perfect score. She rushed into the hall to see Amethyst already with her bag against her locker, she snickered before lightly shoving the purple gem out of the way and opening her locker. Pearl grabbed her bag and coat before slamming the locker shut. She looked ahead to see Greg and Rose together, he was leaning against her locker as he flirted with her and she giggled, _man I wish when I flirted with her she acted like that,_ whenever Pearl flirted with Rose it would end with the popular woman simply tapping her shoulder politely and shuffling off to find Greg. Amethyst grabbed Pearl and pulled her away from Greg and Rose, "Let's go P."

Amethyst had been watching Pearl watching Rose, and she had seen how unhappy the bookworm had appeared, she didn't like seeing Pearl unhappy. She assumed that it was just a friend thing though. As Pearl and Amethyst walked away from the school Amethyst posed her friend a question "You really like Rose don't you?"

Pearl blushed before answering, "Yes, I really do."

"Too bad she doesn't feel the same way."

Pearl spoke again her tone flat and grey as if she had no emotions at all, "A real shame." Amethyst didn't bother to dive more into her friends personal life and as she tried to get through her thoughts Pearl interrupted, "Here we are."

Pearl's house was quaint but beautiful just like the way Amethyst saw Pearl. Pearl fished her keys from her pocket and went to unlock the door. Amethyst followed quickly behind her. Pearl slipped off her running shoes and hung up her coat before rushing up the stairs. "Meet me upstairs!" She yelled back to Amethyst. Amethyst slipped off her shoes then stared around Pearl's house. On a small shelf lay a photograph in a frame, the frame contained a photo of Pearl and Rose Quartz, arms wrapped around one another. It made her feel sick to stare at her friend with Rose, she just felt so uneasy wanting to look away but not finding the courage to. Amethyst looked at the photo some more before rushing upstairs to meet Pearl trying to forget about the photo and how it made her insides turn. When she got upstairs Pearl was sitting on her bed, her room had a large pink theme. "Nice room, but I still think purples a better colour."

Pearl simply laughed before standing up from her bed and heading over a bookshelf, "Come on let's get to work, you can use my computer over there." Pearl replied gesturing to a laptop on a desk in the corner of the room. Amethyst quickly rushed over to it, the background picture for the desktop was another photo of Pearl and Rose. "You and Rose used to be friends?" Amethyst asked curiously.

Pearl let out a sigh and set down her book, before heading to sit down on her bed, she then nodded her head in response and added "Until she met Greg at least."

Amethyst ended the conversation there, she didn't like seeing Pearl this distraught though she wondered why Rose no longer even acted as if she remembered Pearl. Was Greg the only reason Pearl and Rose were no longer friends, well it had to have been, Pearl was too good of a friend to leave for a guy. At least that was what Amethyst thought. She began researching Macbeth for the assignment while making small notes on the play on a spare pad of Pearl's paper. Two hours passed while the two friends worked on there project. Eventually Amethyst checked her phone, the time was 6:30, she had to go. Amethyst quickly closed all the windows on the computer a tore the page lose from Pearl's writing pad slipping her notes into her backpack. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" Amethyst asked as she slowly packed up her bags. She didn't want to go home and be without her parents, they were almost never home from work.

Pearl gave Amethyst a smile, "Tomorrow sounds good you could even have dinner with us."

Amethyst went and poked Pearl in the nose again before slinging her backpack over her shoulder and heading down the stairs.

When she got home no one was their, Amethyst quickly heat up some frozen pasta and ate it in silence quickly succumbing to texting Pearl. " _hey watcha up to?"_ Amethyst sent.

In a few minutes her phone vibrated, " _Not much, WBU?"_ was Pearl's reply.

" _Just eating some dinner, how do you think we should present our project?"_

" _Why don't we make a film?"_ To that Amethyst smiled, Pearl was full of great ideas.

" _I could ask Lapis to help us animate it, she's in my art class!"_ Amethyst texted back.

" _Sounds great, but if that does work it could be live action."_

" _Totally Pearl."_

" _Yeah and u could be be Macbeth."_

" _God, I will never understand you Pearl, but I gtg, I'll see you tomorrow."_ Amethyst was happier than ever when she finished her texting conversation with Pearl but it was getting late and the teen was growing more tired by the minute. Amethyst yawned then quickly got herself ready for bed. She flicked off the light and jumped under the covers. Amethyst quickly fell asleep for mind not leaving thoughts of Pearl for even one second, god was she happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I just got back from my trip yesterday evening. I was very busy while I was away and only had the time to write one chapter, so here it is! None the less I hope you enjoy! It'd be awesome if you could review this as well! Oh and to all my fanfiction followers who follow me for Scorpion fanfiction, I promise you there is something in the making! Enjoy!**

* * *

The next two weeks followed the same schedule, Pearl and Amethyst went to school, endured classes and each night the duo went to Pearl's house to work on the project. Each time Amethyst only found herself more entranced by the photos of Rose and Pearl that filled the house, each one making her more uneasy than the last. But on some account the duo was lucky, Lapis Lazuli agreed to animate their film and as soon as she was finished she handed the files to Amethyst who in turn gave them to Pearl to work on the movie. And before they realized it the two weeks were up. Pearl had let Amethyst stay the night to make some last minute changes. It was Pearl pacing around the room that awoke her. Amethyst rolled out of her makeshift bed and glanced at her clearly anxious friend. She stretched her arms before asking, "What's wrong P?"

Pearl gave a grunt and a scowl "That." She replied firmly as she gestured toward her laptop in the corner of her room. Amethyst rushed toward Pearl's laptop and soon found what was ailing her friend. On the screen was a tiny tab reading "Exporting: 10% complete Time Remaining: 2 Hours. Pearl fell back onto her bed eyes toward the ceiling, "Now I can't send the file to Ms. Even's, we're so screwed." She whispered as she tried to hold back tears.

Amethyst plopped herself on the bed next to Pearl. "We'll make it through believe me." And with that she pecked Pearl's cheek causing both girls to blush and burst into laughter. Pearl sat up and noticed Amethyst holding a small flash drive before grinning and hugging Amethyst tightly as tears streamed down her cheeks. When she pulled away Pearl's face was full of relief. The two glanced at the time 7:30, they had to hussle. Amethyst borrowed some of Pearl's clothes while Pearl slipped on her usual attire. Amethyst handed Pearl the flash drive which was soon placed in her pocket. They both bolted down the stairs and swung their backpacks over their shoulders. Pearl slipped on her ballet flats and Amethyst slipped on a pair of running shoes before Pearl ushered Amethyst outside locking the door behind her. When they arrived at school there was no time to spare and both girls headed toward their lockers. Amethyst was lucky her locker was a few down from Pearl as she was near Greg and Pearl's locker was as close to Rose's as possible and since Greg and Rose were together the two had their lockers near. Pearl swung the door to her locker open and stared in her mirror as she adjusted her bun of hair. She was slipped off her coat when she heard the strum of a guitar and a voice, "What can I do for you?" The voice sang out.

Then came Rose's voice which captured her attention to such an extent she froze on spot, "What can I do that no one else can do?" Suddenly Amethyst was standing beside her "You ready?" she asked referring to the project. Suddenly her mind was pulled off Greg and Rose and how they were singing and she snapped back into reality. Pearl nodded her head as she picked up the pace finishing slipping off her coat freeing the flashdrive from her coat pocket and slipped it into her leggings pocket. Pearl slammed her locker shut when she heard Greg and Rose's voice again in order to drown them out as she headed off to class with Amethyst.

When they arrived Pearl and Amethyst took their center table. The remainder of their classmates filed into class and soon appeared Ms. Evens when she reached the front of the room all eyes were on her. "You all know your analysis projects are due today, who would like to present first?"

At that question Pearl's hand shot into the air, Amethyst glanced at her friend and slowly raised her hand as well, she didn't mind going first in the end, they just had to play their movie. Ms. Evens smiled, "Alright Pearl, Amethyst you may go first. Both girls headed to the front of the classroom, Amethyst rolled down the project board as she Pearl hooked up the computer the board and plugged in the flashdrive. Amethyst rushed over to switch of the lights as Pearl opened the file and pressed play. As the movie began the two girls rushed to the side of the room and huddled near one another. Pearl let Amethyst hug her tight as the movie played as she blushed immensely. When the film ended the class exploded into applause as Pearl rushed to switch the light on again. When she returned, Pearl took Amethyst's hand and they both bowed. Pearl's blush this time was very noticeable. Ms. Evens interrupted them, "Girls I gave you a 92, it was gutsy move to go first especially for you Amethyst."

Pearl clasped Amethyst on the back as she both thanked their teacher and headed back to their seats. The rest of the class presented their projects as well. Lapis Lazuli, Jasper and Peridot had written a play, Ruby and Sapphire had done a slide show presentation and many others presented. The last presentation was a song by Greg and Rose. Each time Rose sang Pearl had to stop herself from blushing as fantasies filled her head. But each time Amethys gave a smiled and somehow that made Pearl forget all about Rose and she realised something, she didn't really need Rose, she had Amethyst now and that made her happy.

After Ms. Evens class had ended the girls went to rest of their classes and endured the day. Pearl had dance practice where she practiced her pirouettes. Finally school was over and for the first time in two weeks she did not meet Pearl at her locker, she was going home alone. And god did she dread it. Upon arriving Amethyst's house was empty as usual her parents off on their over scheduled jobs. Amethyst headed up to her room and started on her homework. When she was finished she heated some lasagna which she ate in silence, it filled her with sadness that the night before dinner had been with Pearl's family. She'd been talking all night as her friends family asked her questions. When she finished eating Amethyst headed back up to her room and huddled herself under her covers. God, just the night before she'd been up a lot of the night with Pearl having a girl talk. She really liked Pearl and being away from her pained her so much. "Is this how Pearl feels about Rose?" Amethyst asked herself as she lay under her covers. It was suddenly that her phone started ringing. Amethyst threw off the covers and stared at her phone, the caller was Greg, one ring, two rings she picked up. "Greg?" Amethyst asked.

"Oh Amethyst thank god you picked up, it's Rose she was in a serious car accident and is in the hospital." And when she heard that, Amethyst froze.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys I wrote this yesterday and I finished it off today so I could publish it for all my lovely readers, I have a bit of a storyline planned for the next two chapters but I'd love some suggestions of what should happen next. I hope you enjoy and please review if you have the chance. Oh and if you are good at making cover art, I'd love some help! If you'd like to design some cover art for me please message me and we can work something out.**

* * *

Amethyst's cell phone slipped out of her hand and landed on her bed. Greg's voice could be heard through the phone when she gave no response, "Amethyst?" He asked, it was clear his voice was filled with fear.

Amethyst took a deep breath lifted her cell to her ear and replied, "Greg," The next words shot from her mouth like a bullet, "Please tell me you're kidding me."

"Why would I be kidding you?" Greg shouted fiercely through the phone, "She's the love of my life, why would I lie about something like this."

Amethyst sat silently on the bed, "I'm sorry." Greg replied again to her silence, "I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"It's not that, it's Pearl…" Amethyst answered as she tried to stop herself from crying, "How are you going to tell her that?" Her mind was filled with sights of her friend breaking apart over the situation sobbing relentlessly. She just couldn't bear it.

"You have to tell her Amethyst."

Amethyst froze yet again before yowling "What?!" into the phone.

"She's your friend, you have to tell her." Greg replied, Amethyst heard distance mumbling on the other line, "Listen, I have to go." Greg's voice came again, "They just opened up Rose's room for visitors." And with that the phone clicked, Greg had hung up. Amethyst buried herself under her covers and let her phone slip out of her hands onto the floor ignoring all the possibilities on how she may have broken it. She then picked it up and quickly texted Pearl. " _Listen we need to talk about something serious call me soon."_

Minutes later Amethyst heard her phone ringing and noticed the caller was Pearl. She tensed up and picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Amethyst I called as soon I got your message, what's up?"

"Pearl you may wanna come over, I've got some very bad news."

Amethyst heard the phone crackle before Pearl's voice came through, "I'll be right there."

It was about 15 minutes later Amethyst heard a knock on the door, _Must be Pearl,_ she thought to herself. Amethyst rushed down the stairs and opened the door ushering Pearl in as she locked it behind her. "What is it Amethyst? I've never seen you so anxious about something." Pearl spoke with worry.

"It's about Rose." Amethyst began.

It was clear Pearl was getting impatient, "What about Rose?" She asked.

"Greg told me she was in an accident and she's in the hospital." Amethyst spat out the words as she tensed up scared to how Pearl would react.

Pearl's fist slammed into the wall as her whole body tensed, _Rose, her Rose, was hurt. She might die, she might die, Rose didn't deserve this."_ Pearl began to sob endlessly unable to speak a word of her feelings. Amethyst took her hands in her own, "You can spend the night here if you want and we can visit her tomorrow." Amethyst said trying to calm her friend. Pearl nodded her head as tears continued to seep from her eyes. Together they headed up the stairs, "You can have my bed, I'll sleep on the couch downstairs." Amethyst replied as she watched her friend settle down.

"No Ammy, please stay." Pearl replied as she tried not to cry, she tapped on the bed lightly

"We can share it then." Amethyst replied as she sat down on the bed next to Pearl lay down which Pearl did soon after and wrapped her in a tight embrace before pressing a light kiss to her forehead and falling asleep.

The next morning Amethyst woke up still next to Pearl. She freed herself from her friends grasp before standing up. It was saturday so they had no school it was a perfect day to visit Rose. But first Amethyst texted Greg, " _Hey can we visit Rose today?"_ she sent him.

Within a moment her phone vibrate, " _Yup, I presume you told Pearl?"_

" _She didn't take so well…"_

" _Well Rose isn't conscious yet but the doctors say she will be soon."_

" _I'm glad to hear that."_

With that Amethyst ended the text conversation and went downstairs to prepare breakfast, she had made waffles and some bacon. Pearl soon appeared downstairs, she was wearing her clothes from yesterday and her strawberry blond hair was a thick matted mess. "So P, I made you breakfast!" Amethyst replied as she carried a plate over to her friend. Pearl nodded slightly she was obviously still upset. She sat down at the table and Amethyst placed a plate of food before her. Pearl simply stared at it as she began to sob. "Pearl, she's gonna be ok, Greg said so."

Pearl nodded her head sticking a bite of food into her mouth before replying, "I just don't want her to be hurt."

Amethyst nodded as she finished her breakfast. She waited for Pearl to finish eating before offering that she put on some new clothes. Pearl promptly agreed before placing her empty plate in the sink. Amethyst lead her up the stairs and handed Pearl a pair of skinny jeans that she'd never worn along with a sweater she'd grown out of but not let her mom sell. Amethyst wore tight black leggings with stars on them and a purple tank. Her silvery hair flouncing behind her as she walked. Pearl thought of Rose again and found herself yet again crying as soon as she did, Amethyst was by her side comforting her and embracing her and those small gestures made Pearl almost forget about how scared she was about Rose.

They went over to the hospital holding hands, not in the car of course as Amethyst drive blasting a classical tune in effort to cheer Pearl up. But after she'd parked and they stepped out of the car, Pearl's hand immediately reached out to Amethyst's and held on tightly. Amethyst held her hand tightly as well squeezing it in effort to make Pearl laugh. They entered the hospital together and headed up to the receptionist, "We're here to see Rose Quartz."

The receptionist bobbed her head, "Friend or family."

Amethyst began with "Frie-"

"Family" Pearl replied cutting her off, Amethyst felt a little odd when she heard that escape her friends mouth but tried to shake it off. The receptionist nodded her head as she headed over to a nurse, "Opal, mind escorting these two to Rose's Room?"

The blond haired nurse approached Amethyst and Pearl as she receptionist reminded her, "Room 234." Both Amethyst and Pearl remembered Opal had gone to crystal high with them and had an internship at the hospital. Opal surged ahead as Pearl and Amethyst followed her, they took an elevator to the second floor and rounded a few corners before arriving at her room. Opal cracked the door open. Rose's room was empty except her nurse, nurse Rainbow Quartz. Opal quickly left heading most presumably back down to the waiting room. Pearl began to get closer to Rose's bedside, "I'll leave you two." Rainbow Quartz replied as she strolled out of the room. Her wavy pink blond hair behind her.

Pearl inched closer to Rose's bedside and it made Amethyst feel sick. "I'm going to go P." Pearl nodded her head and dismissed her friend.

Pearl was now super close to Rose, "Rose, I was so worried when I heard about your accident. I wish we were still friends, it was stupid of me to end it with you when I saw you kissing Greg, you must really love him. But Rose, I love you more than him, I've loved you since the day we met and everyday was spent together as friends, I wanted to be more! I know the timing is wrong but please understand, I hope I'm doing the right thing." And with that Pearl leaned over Rose's bedside and connected her lips to Rose's for a short sweet second. She then pulled away suddenly when she heard her name called by a familiar voice. "Pearl."

Pearl glanced down to Rose's eyes fully open and she froze, "Rose…?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I should warn you all to be ready to be hit with both Pearlmethyst and one sided Pearl Rose feels, other than that please enjoy! Sorry for the shorter chapter this time but enjoy none the less!**

* * *

Pearl began to back away from the inside as she quickly said, "I have to go." Internally she was screaming terrified of what would happen, _I should have thought this through_ she said to herself. How could she have known Rose would awaken when she kissed her. She'd wanted to press her lips to Rose's for the longest time but never had she imagined it going like this. Pearl got closer to the door that locked behind her. She fiercely pulled at the knob but it refused to come free. "Pearl…" Rose repeated sitting up to face her former friend. Pearl turned away from the door and sunk down defeated. "I guess you really did then, I didn't imagine it."

It was obvious Rose was referring to the kiss that Pearl had given her. Pearl rose to her feet before looking at Rose again going, "Yes." Her tone was defeated, if it hadn't been she could've imagined herself trying to lie and get out of the situation.

"Why?" Was Rose's question, she didn't seem mad just surprised and confused.

Pearl was surprised that Rose wasn't freaking out and screaming about having a boyfriend. Her calm collected demeanor was something Pearl had always found admirable in Rose, something she'd loved her for. "Because I love you." Pearl replied as she tried to stop herself from crying.

Rose glanced down at her old friend, "Then why'd you stop hanging out with me, we were so close Pearl."

Pearl felt her heart beat accelerating and was tempted to pin Rose down and kiss her again but she knew it her gut that would only go wrong, "I saw you and Greg one day k-kissing. I saw you were happy with him, you didn't need my love." Pearl let tears trickle down her cheeks.

"Pearl, I loved you too." Pearl's eyes widened when she heard that, "Just not in that way." And with that Pearl's heart sunk, "Do you still love me?"

"Yes." Pearl replied as she bit her lip.

"I'm sorry." Rose replied as she looked at Pearl.

A nurse burst through the door and led Pearl outside as she wheeled in a tray table with Rose's painkillers, "You have to go miss." Rainbow Quartz replied firmly, Pearl nodded and exited Pearl's room.

* * *

Amethyst was still waiting for Pearl, it'd been nearly ten minutes and the silver haired girl was beginning to worry. Soon Pearl emerged from the room, her eyes were bloodshot it was clear she'd been crying. "P?" Amethyst asked as she looked at Pearl who inched toward her, then suddenly Pearl fell into her arms breaking out in sobs.

* * *

"You did what?" Amethyst asked with shock when the two had arrived back at Amethyst's house.

"I kissed her." Pearl replied bluntly.

"Pearl she has a boyfriend."

"I know, I just loved her so much!" Pearl replied again to Amethyst. Amethyst quickly poured her a cup of tea which Pearl gingerly took a sip from.

Amethyst sipped from her tea as well placing the cup back on a tray causing a clatter, "Pearl, do you still love her."

Pearl's voice was just above a whisper as she replied, "Yes…" And broke into sobs again, Amethyst held Pearl as she cried. And Pearl held onto Amethyst with all her might. Amethyst's gut turned when she heard that Pearl still loved Rose.

"Could you ever love anyone else?" Amethyst asked when Pearl was done sobbing.

Pearl looked up at Amethyst, her heart was pounding "Ammy, do you love me?"

Amethyst nodded her head. "How about you?"

"I don't know…" Pearl replied.

"Let me make you then." Amethyst leaned in kissing Pearl softly on the lips, Pearl deepened the kiss releasing all her anger and sadness in that one kiss. Pearl placed both her hands in her friends hair weaving through Amethyst's messy wavy hair. Amethyst placed both arms in Pearl's hair pulling her closer. Amethyst pulled Pearl closer and closer and Amethyst soon felt Pearl's tongue licking her lips to which she opened her mouth as they kissed. Soon Amethyst stopped and pulled away and looked at Pearl, "I...uh." Pearl began, "I shouldn't have kissed you."

"P, it's alright."

"Ammy, I'm not ready for this, I just can't do this."

"I understand…" Amethyst began looking Pearl in the eyes.

Amethyst leaned in and so did Pearl who snapped back only seconds later, "I have to go." Pearl replied standing up as she quickly hurried out of Amethyst's house slamming the front door behind her.

* * *

Rain was pouring from the sky when she got outside without an umbrella she sat at Amethyst's door head in hands as she sobbed. The rain drenched her head down as she began to sob relentlessly. Little did she know Amethyst was on the other side of her door sobbing as well.


	7. Chapter 7

The two hadn't spoken for the past five days. Amethyst hung out with her old crew who had mostly (except for Marty who never liked Amethyst much anyway) forgiven her for what had happened at the party. Rose was released from the hospital and Amethyst was surprised to find Pearl keeping her distance from Rose no longer relentlessly flirting with her. Pearl didn't talk to anybody, she occasionally would say hello or goodbye to fellow classmates but she overall had resumed her position as the nerdy introvert. Amethyst would walk to school with Vidalia, Greg and Rose. Greg and Rose occupied themselves with each other so Amethyst would talk to Vidalia. "So what happened with you and the nerd girl?" Vidalia asked

Amethyst wasn't too happy with her former friend being refer to this way but she chose to ignore it, "I don't really know." Amethyst lied. Of course she knew what had happened, she just didn't want to share it.

Vidalia nodded, "Amethyst how do you do this. Your such a rock in tough situations nothing cracks you emotionally. I remember the first time I caught Marty cheating on me I broke."

Amethyst knew she wasn't a rock, not at all. When Pearl broke she often broke as well though it was internal, not external as others were. "I really don't know." God Amethyst wanted Pearl back. She recalled how stupid it was to kiss Pearl but her temptations got the better of her. She'd loved Pearl ever since they became friend, they'd always been able to support each other no matter what. If anything was a rock, Amethyst would have thought it would have been their friendship. Boy had she been proven wrong.

"Ammy, you seem so sad…" Vidalia commented looking at Amethyst.

Of course she was sad, Amethyst wanted to scream _Of course I'm sad! I literally have lost all touch with the girl I think I'm in love with._ But instead she kept quiet, "Just a little stressed about our workload you know?" Amethyst replied.

"To bad you don't have nerd girls help any longer." Marty replied with a snicker, _when had he arrived?_ Amethyst asked herself. They'd finally reached crystal high and amethyst sullenly walked over to her locker. Pearl passed her stopping when she saw her for a mere second before moving over to unlock her locker.

In English class, Pearl sat alone. She peered to the back of the classroom to see Amethyst next to Vidalia who was between her and Marty. She longed to be the one next to Amethyst, she remembered the lilac scent of her hair that remained where she once was. The work that day for the next week was a book report of Lord of the Flies. Pearl had already read the book and remembered some of the majors concepts. So when their teacher had them have reading sessions she peered back to Amethyst. Ever so often Amethyst would catch her glance and she'd drop her head into her book continuing to pretend to be reading. In science class she sat next to Lapis Lazuli who she didn't try to speak with. The two were silent as the teacher went over a lecture on the central dogma for an upcoming test. Pearl walked home alone that night, it wasn't much of a surprise, she'd been walking home alone for the past 4 days of school as she hadn't left her house the sunday after her and Amethyst's "situation" as she described. She didn't know how to put it into proper wording herself. When she got home Pearl's parents tried to comfort her with hugs. But Pearl still refused to tell them exactly what had happened, she hadn't told anyone exactly what had happened.

The next day was Friday, Amethyst walked with Vidalia to school again as the girl pressed more upon the situation with her and Pearl. Pearl walked alone but soon was caught up with by Rose Quartz. "Pearl…" Rose began.

"Save it." Pearl snapped.

"Pearl this isn't you! What's going on?! Is this my fault?"

Of course Rose was blaming herself after the kiss and all, "No Rose it's not."

"Then what is it? Does it have to do with her." Rose asked gesturing toward Amethyst who was walking alongside Vidalia. Pearl simply nodded her head, "What happened?" Rose asked.

And for some reason when Rose asked her that Pearl spilt out everything that had happened between her and Amethyst. By the end Rose was in tears, "You have to talk to her Pearl." Rose replied firmly like a mentor to their student. Pearl affirmatively nodded her head.

As it turned out Amethyst had been given the same advice by Vidalia and Greg after admitting the whole "situation" to them. "Girl, you gotta talk to her." Vidalia replied.

"Sounds like that one time, I had a talk with Rose, ever since I did our relationships been better off." Greg added. Amethyst flinched at the word relationship, _was the term ever applicable?_ She guessed it was for Greg's story but it didn't seem to fit her and Pearl. But Amethyst shook it off as normal, like a rock as Vidalia commonly described her. The first four classes that day Amethyst and Pearl sat in their respective places, Pearl not wanting to interfere a lesson with her personal "drama" and Amethyst just thinking over the situation for a while.

The lunch bell rang awakening Amethyst, _had she really fallen asleep in class again_? Amethyst shook her head as she gathered her binders and headed toward her locker. She quickly fetched her lunch bag and placed the binders in her locker. Locking the door behind her. For lunch her first idea was to find Pearl, she'd be alone as usually so them talking wouldn't be an interference. And then she saw Pearl sitting at a small table for two in the cafeteria, their table. Amethyst took the seat across from her only after Pearl had replied, "That seats taken."

Amethyst laughed, "Doesn't look taken to me besides we really need to talk."

Pearl nodded her head, "I suppose we do." She replied as she looked at Amethyst sitting across from her, "I'm all ears."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Yay! Pearlmethyst forgiveness time! As much as I love feels they deserve a little more happiness, so yeah. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Amethyst wasn't to happy with how humorously it seemed Pearl was taking the situation, _it's her coping mechanism I guess_ Amethyst thought to herself. The two remained across from each other not a word exchanged. Five minutes passed, ten.

"Pearl, if you're not going to say anything, I'm going to go back with my friends." Amethyst replied breaking the silence.

Pearl's heart stung when Amethyst said that she took a deep breath before replying, "Ammy, I think I'm in love with you."

Amethyst's heart accelerated when she heard her friend utter those words. She was tempted to pin her against a nearby wall and kiss the life out of her. But she knew that would never go well. "Pearl, I think I'm in love with you as well." Amethyst replied as she bit her lip.

Silence.

Pearl sat in her seat as her voice barely moved above a whisper, "I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"I'm sorry as well." Amethyst replied making eye contact with Pearl.

Tears were beginning to flow from Pearl's eyes, "I mean it, when you kissed me it felt good Ammy, too good. And I realized that it was the only thing I wanted but I wasn't ready, I just had gotten rejected by the person I'd been in love with my whole life."

"Pearl!" Amethyst yelled trying to stop her friend from babbling.

Pearl sniffled, "What?"

"I should've let you make the first move."

"Ammy, you don't get it my puppy love for Rose had blocked every other instinct in my body, I was in love with you yet I didn't know it."

Amethyst took a deep breath "I really screwed this up didn't I?"

"I don't think it's your fault." Pearl replied quietly. Pearl stood up from her chair and Amethyst did too racing around the table to get to Pearl's side. As soon as she did, she enveloped her friend in a tight hug.

If their was a moment for the two to kiss each other the way they had before, it would have been now. But instead Pearl simply let herself be at ease that her and Amethyst were friends again. She breathed in the lilac scent that wafted from her friends hair as she whispered, "I'm sorry." into her ear.

Rose was sitting with her boyfriend of six months Greg along with Vidalia and Marty. "I really hope they talk this thing out." Rose said as she glanced over at Pearl and Amethyst. The two were across from one another, neither was speaking.

"It would take a real idiot to not notice that Ammy's in love with that chick." Vidalia piped up. She too glanced toward Pearl and Amethyst, they were speaking now.

Greg popped a french fry into his mouth and replied, "Well that'll get Pearl off your back at least." He said to his girlfriend.

Rose laughed before kissing Greg chastely, "I'm one of the only reasons they're talking, my Pearl has grown so much."

Greg didn't like it when Rose called Pearl, "my Pearl" it was as if he felt jealous.

Rose's mouth formed perfect O, "Look, they're embracing." Yes they were, Rose watched Amethyst grip onto Pearl tightly as both lightly blushed and Pearl spun Amethyst around. Rose grinned when she heard laughter emerge from the two friends as Pearl set Amethyst down.

Vidalia gave a smile, "Ah young love." As she took a bite of her burger.

Amethyst and Pearl we're yet again across from each other this time speaking to one another. When lunch was over, they walked to class together happy to discover they both had music together. The teacher had assigned them to perform any song they wanted in groups of three. Amethyst gripped onto Pearl tightly and they were given Garnet as their third member. A popular girl who didn't speak much and when she did it was often in a bitter sarcastic manner. Pearl decided on violin and Amethyst drums while Garnet agreed she could play guitar. Pearl was also passed a mic as she would be singing. "I have the perfect song!" Amethyst handed over her phone with earbuds to Pearl and Garnet each stuck and earbud in their ear. Pearl grinned as she picked up the chords to the song easily, "G, B, C, Cm." She murmured as she played her violin.

"Creep by Radiohead. Nice choice Amethyst." Garnet already knew the chords for the song so she began with the strumming pattern on her acoustic. Amethyst was quick to learn the drum beat.

"Let's do a run though, Ammy you come in first as the drums Garnet second, I'll be third then after I'll start singing." Pearl suggested.

Garnet nodded her head as Amethyst began the drum beat. Garnet soon came in with the chords and strumming pattern which Pearl mimicked carefully on the violin. Pearl came in with the lyrics, "When you were here before."

And Amethyst quietly backed her up on each last word, "befor-or-ore."

"Couldn't look in you in the eye."

"Ey-ey-eye."

At the end of there run through Amethyst and Pearl were both smirking and grinning. And much to their surprise Garnet had a smile on her face as well. Pearl rushed up to Amethyst and picked her up and spun her around "You were great Ammy, we gotta mic your singing next time."

Amethyst blushed, "P, I wasn't that good."

Pearl blushed as well before lifting Amethyst up again, "Oh yes you were that good!"

Garnet cleared her throat and Pearl set her friend down. Pearl and Amethyst both huddled together blushing as Garnet merely shook her head in distaste. After music ended the two had different classes, Pearl had dance as a substitute for P.E and Amethyst had Geography. It turned out she and Greg were in the same class so they chatted for a while and Amethyst expressed joy of repairing her relationship with Pearl. Since they had made amends the two girls walked home together, goofy grins splashed on both their faces. Since Amethyst's house was first that was where they parted. Pearl quickly waved goodbye to Amethyst before pecking her cheek. Amethyst smirked as her eyes lit up and then connected her lips to Pearl's. The kiss was short yet passionate as the two girls parted their lips occasionally before bringing themselves back together. It was when a car pulled into the driveway only recognized by an audible screech the two stopped and Amethyst was stunned by who stepped out.


End file.
